


Paradigm Shift

by Spooteh (Pawfoot)



Category: Godsfall
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, so here you go, the two people who went looking for godsfall fan fic, well i guess someone has to be first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawfoot/pseuds/Spooteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's three hundred words of Xion panicking on a boat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradigm Shift

All things considered, Xion thinks he’s handled this pretty well. Sure, it kind of maybe seems like he doesn't know his mother nearly as well as he thought, he will almost certainly be executed if he ever tries to return to Kadar, and oh yeah, it appears that he is literally magic, the very thing he’s been taught his whole life is a dangerous shortcut meant to keep man from reaching their true potential. But he’s fine. He’s definitely fine. 

He grips the edge of his tiny cot tightly, suddenly feeling lightheaded. His breath is coming too quickly, and he doesn't know how to stop it.

Concentrate, he tells himself. Focus. 

One breath in. What if this is a mistake? He certainly can’t do any magic. He doesn’t suddenly feel like he can cast spells or levitate or anything like that. 

One breath out. How did his mother know? Xion’s always felt closer with his mother than the rest of his family, but at the moment he feels keenly the depth of what he doesn't know of her life. She’s been holding onto a magical device she could have been killed for, and she knew, somehow, that this was coming.

Breath in. Breath out. What will the rest of his family think? Will Xhosa even know he’s gone? What is she planning on telling them; that he ran away? It doesn't exactly seem believable. 

In. Out. But they’ll hate him anyway, once they find out the truth. Whatever that is exactly. It won't matter that Xion didn't mean for this to happen; that he doesn't even know what, if anything, he’s capable of beyond making a seeker staff screech. 

He made a seeker staff screech. It’s probably safe to assume he’s dangerous. Well, that’s certainly a surprise. 

In. Out. In. Out. In out. In out inout inoutinoutinoutin--

He blacks outs. 

When Xion comes to, he’s slumped on the cot, and he suspects he cracked his head against the wall. He shivers, now covered in a fine sheen of sweat. 

Trying to sit up again only brings on a wave of nausea, so he stays where he is. 

Breath in. Breath out. 

He’s not handling this at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I try to undertake a large fan fic project. I get distracted and start writing really niche drabbles. Super niche. So niche the fandom doesn't autofill. So if you read this, I really appreciate you! Come say hi at spooteh.tumblr.com maybe.


End file.
